Here to Stay
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: She had a job offer, saw the love of her life cradle his ex in his arms, she doesn't know what to believe. He makes her see what is worth fighting for. One shot fic! :


_She was beautiful, smart… no brilliant, and he wanted her with him. She has been overlooked and it is time someone showed her something else._

"_Am I able to free you from Harry's tentacles?"_

Ruth couldn't believe the situation as she played it back in her head. A job offer from the Home Secretary. She couldn't leave Harry though…

Or so she thought.

She saw him with her… holding her…

And she ran.

Now she didn't know what to believe. Now they were in the car. Harry locked the doors.

"I'm taking the job offer…"

"Ruth… please what you saw…"

"I know what I saw! And to think I finally started to feel something… something I thought we both had and then to see you… oh gosh I can't stop picturing you with her."

Harry took her hand and Ruth tried to pull back, but he held his grip.

"We do Ruth… Elena means nothing to me… yes she is the mother of a child, but they are not a part of me. It is my past, a past I would take back and change but I can't."

Her eyes were watering and a tear slipped.

"Harry, I can't…"

"No, stop saying 'I can't', I've heard enough of that for a lifetime. I love you Ruth. I have loved you for such a long time, even when you weren't here I thought of you. The thing left unsaid as something wonderful. I love you. I never will stop loving you."

She was in full tears now.

"Harry, how can I believe it?" She said and choked on her tears. "Elena will always be a part of you because you have a son together…"

"Ruth, she was Intel and nothing more. I had to do what I had to do to get the information. It came at a price…."

"A price that you have to pay Harry. I thought we were different, but it's all just been built on…"

"You saved me years ago Ruth and I saved yours knowing the cost. I know you love me because you're still holding my hand even though I have loosened my grip."

She looked down and realized she was holding his hand. She loved him with all her heart. There was just so much…

And then she remembered what John Bateman had said to her.

She still hadn't let go of his hand. She believed him. She trusted him even though she shouldn't.

"Take me back to the Grid." She said still holding his hand. Harry gave a small smile and they went back to the Grid. She let go of his hand when they reached the building and they both switched back into work mode.

"Harry!" Dimitri yelled. "Home Secretary will be here in five minutes!"

Harry nodded and raced off to his office. There was so much that had to be delt with. Ruth went to her desk.

This was it. Now or never. She loved him. She trusted him. She believed him. It was time for them to be selfish. She turned and headed straight to Harry's office. Harry expected Towers at his door and got a shock when she stood there with that look in her eyes.

He knew that look. He saw that look on the docks. In the distance he heard the Pods open and knew it would be Towers. His curtains were open and he could see in the distance Dimitri speaking to Towers. Erin soon joined him. Ruth and Harry moved towards each other and he kissed her with every ounce of love he had for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist as they pulled each other as close as they could possibly. It was full of passion, hunger, and love. They knew they were being watched and she didn't care. He didn't care. As their kiss deepened, Ruth laced her fingers into his hair.

This was her answer.

She was never going to leave him.

They broke apart and their foreheads met each other.

"Please tell me you are staying." he whispered.

"I can never leave you Harry. You're stuck with me."

He smiled.

She smiled. She then left his embrace and exited the office to see Dimitri smiling, Erin failing to hold back a smile, and Towers looked like he was just slapped in the face.

"About time!" Dimitri said. Ruth blushed and moved to her desk and sat down. She saw Towers move towards Harry's office and she caught Harry's eye right before Towers entered. The sparkle in his eyes was back.

The sparkle in hers was, too.


End file.
